Chriswho?
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Max and the gang learn about christmas


Max sat looking at her mother. She was on the phone, they appeared to be talking about a tree. Why would anyone want to buy a tree? Suddenly Ella came running down stairs. She was dressed in a crazy green dress. It had a fluffy white hem on both sides, top and bottom. There was a big green fluffy tree on the front. When she squeezed her sleeve the lights lit up.

Ella was twirling in circles until she spotted Max. Then she stopped, almost falling, and ran over to her."Max! Your here to celebrate Christmas with us!"she squealed.

"Chris who? I don't know a Chris,"Ella giggled and gently pushed her.

"Your funny Max! Don't know Christmas!"she started laughing.

"No really, who's Chris?"Ella stopped and looked at her unbelieving.

"No kidding? Max how can you have never heard of-oh. I'm sorry,"Ella looked at her sympathetically at her.

"It's ok, anyway were not fighting or anything so why don't we stay till this Chris person comes? Then you can tell me who this person is,"so as Max's mom was talking about getting a tree, Ella was explained how people bought trees and decorated them. How they left cookies, much to Max's dislike, and gave them to a man whom came down the chimney and left presents. She knew Angel and Gaz would love the idea of free gifts. So, Max decided that she would stay, if possible, and celebrate Christmas. Fang was not all for that idea, but when he heard about mistletoe he seemed not to mind it at all.

Iggy started out jealous, but when he learned that there was no one named Chris in El's life he seemed happier. Well for now at least. Angel and Gaz were running around singing Christmas songs they just learned while Nudge was chattering about what she might get and what she might get them. Ella, on the other hand, was hanging up mistletoe. A few in her room. To make sure she and Ig had a few memory's, just for themselves. Then one in Gazzy's room so Nudge could get something too. But as she made her way to Max's room Fang bumped into her.

"F-Fang! What are you doing here?"Fang made a light fist and shoved his hand in his pocket.

"Nothing, and you?"

"Just, uh, hangin' up, uh, stuff?"It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"What kinda stuff?"

"Why do you want to know?"

He blushed almost unnoticeably and pulled his hand out of his pocket. When he opened it there was a mistletoe in it.

"Oh, _I see what's going on!_ You want to kiss Max, dont you? Dont you!"she teased. Fang glared at her, but she just kept livin' it up."I saw Fang kissing Max under the mistletoe!"

As she sang Max yelled up,"ELLA SOME PEOPLE ARE _TRYING TO SLEEP!_ _KNOCK IT OFF!_"Ella went vary silent. Max grumbled one last time before going quite.

"Ok, I'll help you. I know the perfect place for this to happen, follow me,"with that the snuck down stairs, past the sleeping Max, and to the fridge.

"Why here?"

"Ig's makin' bacon tomorrow,"Fang nodded in understanding. Fang then walked over to the sleeping Max and picked her up. She whimpered, from being disturbed, and snuggled into him. He smiled, this was so un-Max-like. It'd be a good thing to keep over her head. And so, he carried her all the way upstairs and to her room. The whole time thinking ' ok she's not_ that_ heavy'.

That morning Iggy and Fang were the first down stairs. Both for different reasons. Iggy for cooking, and Fang for nervousness and advice. He'd only kissed Max twice, both times being rejected. And Iggy kissed Ella once, and was not rejected. So you can tell why he was freaking out.

"Fang relax, she's Max and your Fang. Your _made_ for each other. Seriously who else could love that bacon eating, monopoly cheating, food loving, Max? Seriously, she cheats at monopoly. Monopoly! Who does that?"Iggy ranted making eggs.

"Um, you,"Fang saw Iggy go red and turn away.

"I do not!"he pouted.

Iggy took the bacon out of the fridge and nodded to him.

He took a deep breath,"BACON!"

There was a thump and Max came running down stairs. She smacked Fang making them fall into the front of the fridge. Then she sat up, and saw it. The mistletoe. She blushed.

"Fang,"she cooed and leaned down to kiss him. He accepted gladly. They kissed till Iggy threw an apron at them. Then they broke apart.

"Merry Christmas, Max, I love you,"Fang waited for her to make the next move.

"And I you."


End file.
